


All Better

by joss80



Series: 221Bees [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Attraction, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: 221B 2019 Summer Challenge - "Grass"Rosie's messy hands are a good thing





	All Better

The day is warm and the shade of the oak tree above is welcome. John is lying back contentedly on a blanket when he notices Rosie pull a fistfull of grass out of the ground and aim it towards her mouth.

“No!” he shouts, and he grabs towards her. “No, no, Rosie!” He works for several seconds to pry the green grass from her stubborn little fingers as she starts wailing, and a second later Sherlock is next to them with a substitute snack to appease her. She notices, and takes the biscuit with her clean hand and looks fondly at Sherlock for a second before smearing her grass-stained palm across his cheek in thanks.

“Uhh…,” Sherlock looks toward John with his mouth slightly open, alarm highlighting his features.

And John’s mouth twitches, then his lips curl up into a smile, and then he lets out a chuckle that makes Sherlock’s eyebrows swoop downwards in a frown.

“What?” He sounds indignant now, and John looks fondly at him.

“You’ve got a -” John says, gesturing, and then he lifts his hand and wipes the green off his friend’s cheek. “There. All better.”

But his fingers linger, and both men freeze at the contact.

“I…,” Sherlock pauses, and John looks just as shaken.

Rosie, unnoticed, grabs another fistful of grass and announces, “Bedder!”


End file.
